1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for displaying a controlled status and, more particularly, to an improvement of display on a screen effected upon adjustment of a CRT display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A recent type of television receivers is configured to display on its screen the amount of a respective item to be adjusted when a user adjusts the volume, the tone, the hue, the brightness, and so forth. There are, in general, two types of on-screen display shown below.
The first type is such that a current analog value is first displayed on a screen in order to permit a user to select a desired analog value with reference to the current analog value through key manipulation, and a new analog value selected is displayed on the screen.
The second type is such that a new analog value selected by a user through key manipulation is directly displayed on a screen.
In order for a user to control an analog value for control of a CRT display such as a television receiver, he or she needs knowledge on the current status before the intended control for some of such items to be controlled, but need not know it for the other items.
Examples of items for which a user must know the current status, such as identification of the item, its current analog value, and so on, are: brightness, sharpness, phase, chroma, and so on, related to the image display status; and bass, balance, and so on, related to the audio quality.
For such items for which a user must know the current status, the first type on-screen display is necessary. That is, an analog value that has been set heretofore must be displayed before control manipulation.
Examples of items for which a user need not known the current status are: contrast, related to the condition of image display; and volume, related to the audio quality.
For such items for which a user need not know the current status, the second type on-screen display on a screen is desired. That is, it is sufficient that a new analog value selected by a user through key manipulation be directly displayed on the screen.
Existing television receivers, however, do not clearly distinguish the use of the above-mentioned types of on-screen display in accordance with the necessity of confirmation of the current status of a respective item to be controlled.
For example, when a user wants to control one of the items: brightness, sharpness, phase and chroma, the current analog value must be displayed on the screen before the control manipulation. Actually, however, this is not done so in some cases. Therefore, the existing television receivers are not always convenient for users.